Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on HBO (May 19, 1998) Part 1
(Meanwhile, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck are eating a leaf or two off a nearby tree without a care in the world. All of a sudden, they hear a familiar roar in the distance and are shocked by what they hear) * Grandma Longneck: (confused) Sharpteeth? In the valley? * Grandpa Longneck: (to Grandma) We must warn the others. * (Sensing that danger is afoot, the grandparents make their road to warn the other adults that the Sharpteeth are invading the valley) * (Little do the parents know, Littlefoot is trying to lead the other children out of harm's road, not willing to take the chance of putting their lives at risk against the Sharpteeth. Camera switch to Cera following the rhino beetle. She is yet humming the bass to "The Dinosaur Sleeps Tonight". She stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. As she tries to jump over the log, she gets stuck momentarily and turns back, spooked. After a mid silence, Cera looks around, but shrugs, jumping over the log. As she views the bug at close range, the camera switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a Tyrannosaurus getting ready to jump) * Cera: AAHHHH!!!! * (After noticing the Tyrannosaurus, Cera shrieks, running off in hot pursuit. The two predators smash their feet along the path, continuing their pursuit as both the children continue to run for dear life. They attempt to run through trees, hoping they'll be too thick for the beasts to follow. But they relentlessly continue to follow them, one even tries to snag Littlefoot with her jaws, only to miss by a few inches. While the trees are able to slow them down, in the end, the beasts come smashing through the forest, forcing the others to keep running) * (But luckily, Littlefoot is able to lead the children to a safe location deep in the forest, as the Sharpteeth pass the group after losing their trace. With the Sharpteeth searching elsewhere, the group eventually has a moment to take a few deep breaths after a terrifying experience) * Petrie: (sighs in relief) Oh! It dangerous out there! * Cera: I thought Sharpteeth couldn't get into the valley. * Ducky: How did they get in? * Littlefoot: (guilty) I think it's our fault. * Cera: What do you mean? What have we done? * Littlefoot: We caused the rock slide that made a hole in the Great Wall. * Cera: (realizes) Oh! Yes. * (Suddenly, they hear a different set of snarling. Only, it isn't a Sharptooth, and it causes Littlefoot to turn around for he knows it comes from only one creature) * Littlefoot: (shouts) Grandpa! * (Before their very eyes, one of the Sharpteeth confronts Grandpa Longneck, who attempts to maintain a safe distance from the creature's fangs and claws. Though Grandpa Longneck is bigger than the Sharptooth, the group knows that he can't stay on the defense for longer) * Littlefoot: I have to do something! * (Littlefoot immediately rushes off to help Grandpa Longneck, the others assume that the two are crazy to rush into a fight while Chomper chirps worriedly) * Cera: Littlefoot, he's a grownup! He can handle that old Sharptooth! * Littlefoot: (calls out) No! He needs me! * (Concerned for Littlefoot, Chomper rushes after him and Cera sees the little guy is unintentionally leading himself into harm's road again) * Cera: (gasps) Chomper, stay here! * (Chomper, however, ignores Cera's call as he follows his close friend toward the field, where Grandpa Longneck attempts to hold his own against the menacing golden beast. As the Sharptooth stalks the elder creature across the stream, Grandpa Longneck swipes his tail with enough force to knock the wind out her teeth. Yet, the beast keeps going as Grandpa Longneck swipes his tail once more. But while the monster ducks the first swipe, the second swipe sends her splashing into the water as Grandpa Longneck paces back) * (Enraged, the beast steps back on her feet and utters a menacing roar towards the old Apatosaur. With a mighty lunge, the beast delivers a stunning headbutt toward Grandpa Longneck, the blow hurls him onto his side into the water. The beast looms over the old Apatosaur, roaring in triumph and is ready to deliver the deathblow against her prey. Chomper and Butch charge towards Indominus Rex, the Velociraptors attack Ramsey in a wall of teeth. The dinosaurs join in, going up against the Velociraptors) * (With the Sharptooth distracted momentarily, Grandpa Longneck takes the time to recover from the blow to regroup with the other dinosaurs across the lake)